Zelda Songfics
by Luthien Luinwe
Summary: Basically a bunch of song fics that I have written based mostly on Twilight Princess, but with a few OoT ones. No central plot, just a bunch of little stories that pop into my head.
1. Temporary Home

**LoZ belongs to Nintendo, Temporary Home is a song by Carrie Underwood.**

_Little boy, six years old, a little too used to being alone, another new mom and dad, another new school, another house that will never be home. _

Link was six years old. He had been by himself for quite some time. He was in a strange village, what someone called "Ordon." A man and a woman named Rusl and Uli had taken him in. He knew it would never be his real home.

_When people ask him how he likes this place, he looks up and says with a smile on his face, _

Mayor Bo asked Link how he liked Ordon. Link smiled and said, "_This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong, windows and rooms that I'm passing through, this is just a stop on the way to where I'm going, I'm not afraid because I know this is my temporary home_."

_Young mom on her own, she needs a little help got nowhere to go, she's looking for a job, looking for a way out, because a half-way house will never be a home._

Midna's mother was looking for a place for them to stay. They had been out of a stable home for quite some time.

_At night she whispers to her baby girl, someday we'll find a place in this world._

Midna looked up at her as they entered the Palace of Twilight, and said "_This is our temporary home, it's not where we belong, windows and rooms that we're passing through, this is just a stop on the way to where we're going, I'm not afraid because I know this our temporary home._"

_Old man, hospital bed, the room is filled with people he loves._

The King of Hyrule was lying on his bed looking up at his daughter, Zelda.

_And he whispers don't cry for me. I'll see you all someday. He looks up and says I can see God's face._

He could see the faces of Din, Nayru, and Farore. He took Zelda's hand and said, "_This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong, windows and rooms that I'm passing through, this is just a stop on the way to where I'm going. I'm not afraid because I know, this is my temporary home._"

Neither Link, Midna, or Zelda knew their future.

_This is our temporary home._


	2. Landslide

**Landslide is a song by Fleetwood Mac**

_I took my love and I took it down. I climbed a mountain and I turned around. _

Link was going up Snowpeak. He didn't know how to explain it, but he felt… different about Midna. At first he thought she was a controlling good-for-nothing imp, but somewhere along the lines, that had changed.

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills till the landslide brought me down. _

But he realized that she would never, could never, feel the same way about him.

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love? Can the child within my heart rise above? Can I sail through the changing ocean tides? Can I handle the seasons of my life? _

He had seen the Mirror of Twilight, he had been to the City in the Sky, his ancestors saved the world as children, and one sailed through all of the Lost Sea. He was destined to save the world, but was he destined to love?

_Mm, mm, well I've been afraid of changing, 'cause I've built my life around you, but time makes you bolder, children get older, and I'm getting older too._

The Hero of Time had to adjust after essentially sleeping through seven years. Link knew what he had to do. He had to stop relying so much on Midna, who he really had built the last few months of his life around.

_Well I've been afraid of changing, 'cause I've built my life around you, but time makes you bolder, children get older, and I'm getting older too. I'm getting older too._

He'd always wanted to get married and have a family, and he was getting older. Was Midna the one for him? No, she couldn't be… there was no way that it would work out.

_So, take my love, take it down. Oh climb a mountain and turn around, and if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills, well the landslide will bring you down, down. _

He knew he'd never love anyone else, but he had to get over her. "May anyone in my situation face an eternal landslide," he sighed. If Link couldn't be happy, no one could.

_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills, well maybe the landslide will bring it down. The landslide will bring it down. _

He wished a landslide would bring him down.


End file.
